dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lee Joon Ki
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeJunKi_180px.jpg | Nome= 이준기 / Lee Joon Ki (Lee Jun Gi) | CidadeNatal=Busan, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=17/04/1982 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator, modelo e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이준기 / Lee Joon Ki (Lee Jun Gi) *'Profissão:' Ator, modelo e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 17/04/1982 *'Local de Nascimento:' Busan, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Signo:' Aries *'Educação:' Universidade de Artes de Seoul (Atuação) *'Hobbies:' Artes Marciais (Tae Kwon Do 3º grau, Hapkido 1º grau e Taekkyeon 1º grau) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonês, Mandarin Chinês e Inglês *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Familia:' Irmã mais nova *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Sobre Lee Joon Ki Lee Jun Ki começou sua carreira como modelo e atuou em pequenos papéis em dramas coreanos. Em 2001, ele fez sua primeira aparição em um comercial para televisão para a marca da moda So Basic. Ele estreou primeiro no filme 'The Hotel Venus' (Produção Japonesa). A sua primeira aparição em um drama foi em 'Star's Echo', um série de mini drama de duas partes da MBC e Fuji TV em 2004. Depois disso ele apareceu em 'Nonstop 4', 'Drama City: What Should I Do?' e no filme 'Flying Boys'. Em 2005, o seu primeiro grande papel veio com o filme 'The King and the Clown' com o papel de Gong Gil. A habilidade de atuação de Lee brilhou neste papel, principalmente pela sua habilidade no papel como um palhaço homosexual, que o levou ao estrelato e popularidade por toda a Ásia, e onde ele recebeu muitos prêmios. O seu papel seguinte foi o de atuar com o personagem coadjuvante, Seo Jung Woo, em 2005 no popular drama 'My Girl'. Foi devido à este drama que ele mudou a sua imagem, do papel de um palhaço homosexual para um playboy rico. Devido à estes papéis, a popularidade de Lee estorou, permitindo com que ele se tornasse além de conhecido por toda a Coréia, conhecido também por toda a Ásia e outros países. Outros filmes e dramas que ele fez foram 'Virgin Snow', 'May 18', 'Time Between Dog and Wolf' e o drama de sucesso 'Iljimae', em 2008. Lee lançou o seu segundo álbum, com o título de 'J Style' em 21 de Abril de 2009. O álbum consiste de oito músicas; as suas três músicas anteriores do seu encontro com as fãs, Episódio I, além de suas 5 novas músicas. Lee também atuou no papel de um herói moderno em um drama chamado 'Hero' no final de Novembro de 2009. Dramas *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *Seven First Kisses (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *The Joseon Shooter (KBS2, 2014) como Park Yoon Kang *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) como Jang Tae San *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) como Eun Oh *Hero (MBC, 2009) como Jin Do Hyuk *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) como Ryung/Geom *Time Between Dog and Wolf (MBC, 2007) como Lee Soo Hyun/Kay *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006, cameo) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) como Seo Jung Woo *Drama City (KBS, 2004, ep234) como Seong Ho *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2004) como Chan Gyu *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003, cameo) Música Tema de Dramas *''One Day'' - Arang and the Magistrate OST (2012) Filmes *Begin Again / Under the Sicily Sun (2015) *Virgin Snow (2007) como Kim Min *May 18 / Splendid Holiday (2007) como Jin Woo *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) como Go Seung Suk *The King and the Clown (2005) como Gong Gil *Flying Boys (2004) como Dong Wan *The Hotel Venus (2004 - Produção Japonesa) como Boy Propagandas * Yishion *VOV (Cosmeticos Masculinos) * Longliqi Shampoo * Pepsi *Spris * Giordano * Samsung Anycall *Vonin (Cosmeticos Masculinos) * Pomegranate *Lacvert Cosmetics * I-Audio * KFC Go-go * Su An Su (수앤수) * Kleenex * Chungkang College of Cultural Industries *So-Basic Prêmios *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' **Prêmio Hallyu Star (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) **Prêmio Top 10 Stars (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) **Prêmio de Melhor Casal com IU (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Top 10 Stars Award (Scholar Who Walks the Night) *'2015 10º Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Outstanding Korean Ator (Gunman in Joseon) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' **Prêmio Excelência - Ator (Gunman in Joseon) **Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Nam Sang Mi (Gunman in Joseon) *'2013 2º Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Top Excelência Ator (Two Weeks) *'2013 8º Seoul International Drama Awards:' Ator de Drama Coreano em Ascensão (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Shin Min Ah (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (Hero) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Ator (Iljimae) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade Netizen (Iljimae) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência - Ator (Time Between Dog and Wolf) *'2007 China Fashion Awards:' Artista Sul Coreano do Ano *'2007 27º Hawaii International Film Festival:' Prêmio Estrela em Ascensão *'2007 10th Annual Shanghai International Film Festival:' Prêmio Estrela Estrangeira *'2007 Andre Kim's:' Prêmio de Estrela Nova e Superior *'2007 43º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'2006 27º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal na Tela com Gam Woo Seong (The King and the Clown) *'2006 27º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade com Kang Sung Yeon (The King and the Clown) *'2006 Mnet MKMF Awards:' Prêmio de Vídeo Musical ("Grace Lee Soo Young") *'2006 5º Korea Film Awards' Prêmio de Ator Novo (The King and the Clown) *'2006 43º Daejong Film Festival:' Prêmio de Ator Mais Popular no Exterior (The King and the Clown) *'2006 43º Daejong Film Festival:' Prêmio Popularidade (The King and the Clown) *'2006 43º Daejong Film Festival:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante (The King and the Clown) *'2006 42º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante (The King and the Clown) *'2006 42º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (The King and the Clown) *'2006 42º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Moda 'In style' (Em Estilo) *'2006 Netizen's Choice Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante (The King and the Clown) *'2006 Max Movie:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator (The King and the Clown) Trivia *'Estréia:' Modelo da marca de roupas "So Basic" (2001) Links Externos *Lee Joon Gi Site Oficial *Lee Joon Gi Site Oficial Japonês *Mentor Entertainment *Wikipedia Americana *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) Categoria:KAtor Categoria:KCantor